


破晓

by akatsukigigi



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukigigi/pseuds/akatsukigigi
Summary: 旅馆的隔音效果并不好，伴随着旧留声机播出的后摇音乐，他们缠绵呻吟以及告别。在进入爆豪的身体的那一刻，相泽消太终于听清了那一句‘Alongside you’





	破晓

为了躲避那群烦人的臭虫，他特地把地方定在了人烟罕至的偏僻乡镇。

那是一个压抑昏沉的早晨。  
相泽消太呼出一口热气，看着白色的热气在接触冷风后一瞬间消逝。

远远地他就看见了那个金发的青年。  
在这个没有色彩的世界里，他就宛如破晓的黎明，耀眼而充满生机。

他抬起手想抽根烟，才发现自己缠着绷带的左手早已经抬不起来。而爆豪胜己已经来到了他的面前，岁月使他成长了不少，原本比他矮的小鬼已经可以与他平视了。  
“老男人，都成这样了还想抽烟。”  
爆豪毫无顾忌的嘲讽让他原本略微颤抖的嘴唇勾起了弧度，他看着爆豪，笑道：“小鬼，给我点下火。”

爆豪无意间移了几步，恰好就站在风口挡住呼啸着的寒风。他看起来有些不耐烦，但是手指上爆出的火花却掌控得刚好。  
就像燃烧的烟花，相泽这样想。

深吸了几口尼古丁，相泽才哑着声音说道：“走吧。”  
然后也没管爆豪到底有没有跟上来就径直走开了，他不敢看爆豪现在是什么表情。

寒风吹得脸生疼，相泽将脖子上的围巾往上拉了拉，使其尽量能挡住脸上刚结痂的伤口。

当那天医生告诉他已经失去了能力时，自己的脑海中只有一个问题。

——世界上最可悲的事情是什么？

太多了，根本无以计数。  
作为英雄却失去了能力这件事，对于相泽消太来说只是其中的一件。  
虽然并不是什么小事。

而比这更可悲的是——  
他顿了顿，狠狠地吸了一口烟才踏入旅馆。

这间廉价旅馆的老板有些奇怪，现在才清晨就已经打开了那架老旧的留声机，放着有些白噪音的后摇，虽然听不清他在唱什么，但是总算给这个死寂的早上增添了些人的气息。  
老旧的楼梯散发一股死气，像是木板受潮后腐败发霉的味道，从各种意义上来说，和他现在身上的气息有点像。

每踏一步，震起的尘埃散散扬扬，纷进了他的左眼，让他的心情莫名地烦躁。而身后的爆豪却始终一语不发，如果不是那专属于他的有力而张扬的脚步声，相泽都几乎以为其实爆豪并没有跟上来。

相泽消太叼着那截即将燃尽的烟头，有些困难地用右手翻找着房间的钥匙，而一旁的爆豪胜己完全就没有想要插手的意思，他静默地看着相泽的动作。  
直到那把黄铜钥匙缓慢地在锁口转动，他才抬起手将相泽嘴中的烟头一把夺过，用尽全力吸完了最后一口，紧接着长长地舒了一口气。

漫出的烟像是涟漪一般一圈圈地散开，像是迷雾一般迷了相泽的眼。

在仍未消散的烟雾中，爆豪将相泽推进了房间，并且脚一勾就关上了门。  
他们吻在一起，鼻息交错。  
此时相泽竟然觉得这苦涩的劣质烟草味有点甘甜。

即使是在昏暗的房间里，他也能看见那耀眼的金发散出的柔和光辉，他不禁摸着爆豪有些扎手的头发，将他压倒在床上。

房间里并没有暖气，但是爆豪的身子却特别地温暖，爆豪穿的衣服并不多，一件厚夹克里面就只有一件薄薄的卫衣。  
他眼神迷离地看着相泽，嘴上却恶狠狠地说道：“你的胡渣扎得我恶心。”  
“这样吗？”  
相泽故意用下巴蹭着爆豪的脸蛋，右手拉起爆豪的卫衣，揉捏着在冷空气中颤立的乳头。  
惹得爆豪十分不爽地拉过他的衣领将他压在身下，尽管动作很大，他却恰好都避开了相泽受伤的地方。

爆豪吻住他的唇，像是发泄怨恨一般啃咬肆虐着。相泽深知爆豪的烦躁并不是因为胡渣。

爆豪一遍又一遍地断断续续地说道“你真是个蠢货。”  
他轻柔地吻过相泽那失去眼球的右眼以及脸上新的旧的大大小小的伤疤，他都一一地亲吻着。一直沿着喉结，蔓延到胸前和腹部，留下无数的痕迹。  
他的眼中有什么东西在闪烁，爆豪哑着声音道：“明明我已经可以保护你了，为什么…”  
相泽很清楚爆豪接下来想说的话是什么，但是爆豪却没有再说下去。

一向骄傲的爆豪胜己甘愿伏在男人的胯下，他毫无技巧却又十分努力地吞吐着男人的性|器。  
他强硬地将yinjing吞到喉咙深处，即使龟tou刺激着脆弱的粘膜让他有作呕的欲望，他也一声不吭地继续深喉。  
任由腥味在他的口中弥漫，他费劲地用舌头戳弄着铃口，在听见相泽压抑在口中的低吟后更加变本加厉。

“够了爆豪！”他不禁猛地一扯爆豪的头发，强迫他抬起头来。  
爆豪张了张口，涎水混杂着yin液顺着下巴流下来。他坐在相泽的身上，尽管爆豪的语气十分欠揍，但是相泽还是看见了爆豪的睫毛在颤动着。  
“我做得好不好？是不是让你爽到差点控制不住射jing了？”

他像是胜利者一般笑着，一件件地脱下自己的衣服。他一把将床头的壁灯打开，虽然是十分昏黄的灯光，但是相泽终于能够看清爆豪的身体。  
“给我看清楚一点。”爆豪看着他，“你他妈给我好好记住了。”他一字一句地说道。

相泽靠在他胸前吸吮着那颗在昏黄灯光下烘培得十分艳丽的乳|首，爆豪粗喘着抱住他的头，敏感地弓起腰，不自主地抬高了些屁股。  
相泽的右手探到那早已湿透的后xue，轻易地就插入了两根手指，微凉的指尖十分熟练地找到了那处凸起，让爆豪不禁愣了愣神，发出酥麻的吸气声音。

爆豪其实很清楚，相泽消太熟悉自己身上的每一个敏感点。  
所以在自己还没被玩弄到抽搐着高潮时他就俯下身吻住相泽，用舌尖挑逗着他，唇齿交缠间，他喘着气说道：“操我。”

旅馆的隔音效果并不好，伴随着旧留声机播出的后摇音乐，他们缠绵呻吟以及告别。  
在进入爆豪的身体的那一刻，相泽消太终于听清了那一句‘Alongside you’

灰白色的天空，枯萎的树枝。  
潜伏在暗处一直怀恨在心的敌人们依旧虎视眈眈。

他站在天台上看着那个金发青年的背影，他知道他一定不会回头，就像带他去旅馆时他也决不会回头一样。

最可悲的事情莫过于此。

迎着寒风，相泽消太笑了起来。  
嘴里叼着的那根香烟却怎样都无法再点燃了。

-End-


End file.
